


Your safety? Or your company?

by overwatch-and-others-imagines (Icegreystray)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Other, mostly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/overwatch-and-others-imagines
Summary: You are a blackwatch agent, a parental figure to many in the organization. Many relay and count on you and you and Gabriel Reyes try to do your best for them, to keep your strange mish-mash of a family safe.When you are injured however, Gabriel is put in a tough spot.Transfer you to Overwatch? Or let you stay and maybe lose you?





	Your safety? Or your company?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Gabe x y/n: where y/n is part of Blackwatch and Gabe's crush. But after a mission goes terribly wrong, Jack suggests (tells) Gabe that y/n should be moved to the overwatch team.
> 
> Tumblr: http://overwatch-and-others-imagines.tumblr.com/

You let out a quiet groan as the sound of the alarm woke you, you were about to get up and turn it off when there was quiet Spanish grumbling before the alarm turned off. You opened your eyes tiredly to see Gabriel Reyes, leader of Blackwatch sitting at his desk. Glaring at the alarm you’d placed on his desk when the two of you had started work the night before, you slowly sat up and stretched. Being as quiet as you could since you could see Jesse and Genji still fast asleep on their respective couches.

You’d called the two of them in for some fresh eyes on some plans you and Gabriel were thinking about and they’d ended up staying the night.

“{Y/N}” Gabriel greeted and you gave him a sleepy but warm smile, ignoring the butterflies that flew around your stomach as he said your name.

“Gabriel, what time is it?” you asked, hiding a yawn behind your hand. You couldn’t quite remember what time you’d set the alarm for.

“Around 8″ He answered, eyes barely glancing at the clock before they went back to his laptop.

You had about 2 hours to get ready for the mission you were going on, plenty of time to eat, shower and make sure the three boys ate as well. You’d taken on a very parental type role within Blackwatch, helping the new members, making sure everyone was okay but Gabriel, Genji and Jesse were the three that worried you the most.

Gabriel had a lot of things to stress and worry about, Genji was mad at the world and Jesse used his charm as a coping strategy. 

“Have you eaten yet?” you asked, getting up and making your way over to his desk. The desk clear of any plates or mugs told you that no, he hadn’t eaten yet “Gabriel-”

“I know” he said interrupting you, stopping his typing as he looked at you. He looked exhausted and he looked like he’d barely had any sleep. His voice was softer when he continued talking. He knew you worried about him, it was one of the things he liked about you. “I know I need to eat, I just needed to get this done. Today”

You frowned, crossing your arms over your chest. He always said that, that was his excuse. All the time. You let out a quiet sigh and nodded, before walking out of the room.

When you came back 10 minutes later, Jesse was grinning at Gabriel from the couch. You simply shot Jesse a raised eyebrow and he just chuckled, offering no explanation from why Gabriel looked so annoyed.

You just sighed dramatically and handed out the coffee (And tea for Genji) all made to their liking and breakfast to the three men, gently waking up Genji before making sure he ate. You grabbed your own coffee and sipped it while keeping an eye on them. They’d all learned to eat as much as they could when you were around.

You did the ‘i’m so disappointed in you’ look so well. You even got Gabriel with it a couple of times.

“Have you looked over your mission file for today?” Gabriel asked between sips of his coffee and you nodded, his concern was a normal thing. . .you were beginning to suspect it wasn’t a normal thing for everyone however.

“I have, should be an easy in and out job. Might get  little dicey if the intell is wrong but seeing as Genji here was the one who grabbed it, i highly doubt it’ll be wrong” you said, some pride showing in your voice. Genji pretended not to notice.

After everyone ate, you went over some of the plans with Gabriel one last time before you had to leave. You grabbed your gear, checking it was all in working order as you got onto the plan and took off.

The plan worked perfectly. . .until it didn’t. You were ambushed, your team and you barely managed to get back to the plane and fly off. You only noticed you were bleeding when the team leader pointed it out.

You collapsed shortly after.

The minute they touched down, they got you off the plane and into surgery. It was bad. Real bad.

Luckily with some Mercy Miracles, Angela managed to stop the internal bleeding and save your life. They kept you in emergency care for 4 days. Gabriel never left your side.

There was a soft knock on your door and Gabriel looked up from his hands, frowning before he got up and answered the door. Standing there was Jack Morrison, looking worried.

“Gabe, Angela told me i’d find you here” He said, speaking quietly and Gabriel nodded. Glancing at you and Jack’s face flooded with understanding, the two men kept near the doorway. Speaking in quiet voices before Gabriel froze at one of Jack’s suggestions “You don’t want them hurt, let them transfer to Overwatch. Their missions will be safer, They will be safer”

“I. . .I’ll ask them when they wake up” Gabriel said and Jack looked about ready to push the subject before he simply put a hand on his friend’s shoulder

“I know you’ll do the right thing Gabe, they’ll be safe. I promise” Jack said and Gabriel just nodded, after giving Gabriel’s shoulder a squeeze. Jack left the room, shutting the door behind him. You were a good agent but. . .Jack knew his friend’s feelings went far beyond Commander and Agent when it came to you. He’d seen the way his friend looked at you and if he could help keep you alive, for Gabriel’s sake then he would damn well try.

Back in your hospital room, Gabriel sat down heavily on his chair and leaned forward, head in his hands.

He never wanted to find you in the hospital again. He was scared if he was being completely honest, he didn’t want to lose you. He had lost too many and he couldn’t bear the thought of-

He broke his thoughts off right there.

He’d tell you what Jack offered, he wanted you safe but he didn’t want you to transfer.

He wanted you to stay with him.

He let out a quiet sigh. He’d just have to wait and see what your response was, you held all the cards here. He just hoped you chose right.


End file.
